Homecoming
by Metiera
Summary: Crashing the family's barbecue. Dom, Letty, Elena, Mia, Brian, Jack, Roman, Tej, Hobbs... Enjoy.


Dom watched Elena Neves retreat from his life as she walked determinedly away to catch up with the hulking, global-hopping lawman Luke Hobbs. _Till next time_, were the monolithic cop's parting words, promising future exploits. That was speculation at best, the bemused thief thought. Joining forces with Hobbs to shut down Shaw might have been a one-time alliance. Toretto couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman who glowed like the actual sun. There was fire in his belly and the taste of bile in his mouth. He could feel Letty's eyes strafing his back. Awkward much, he thought.

That part of his life he'd shared with the beautiful Brazilian was over. And yet, a part of him would always be with her on that hypnotic beach where time had seemed to stand still.

He'd caught a fish one day, a huge _bacalhau_. Elena had fried it up to perfection and they had eaten like a king and queen. If not for having found Letty, a less than whole Letty, Dom might have asked Elena to marry him. Might have; courting fantasy was stranger than wrestling with real life. It was his experience, his insight.

Grinning, he pondered what married life with a cop, the former wife of a dead cop, would have been like. Would he have been contented, more at peace with himself and the world, living a life more settled? Such musing was infectious, made all sorts of crazy things race through his mind.

The law enforcers got into Hobbs' sweet Navistar MXT utility truck and drove off.

Behind himself, Dom heard the voices of his family call him to the picnic table. _Thirteen-twenty-seven_, the numbers continued to quietly knock around in his head. The numbers of a place that grounded him, lent stability to what he called his 'troubled existence.' Dom rubbed his head with an open palm. There were so many places he'd been, so many faces burned into memory. Of them all, none meant more to him than where he was now, communing with the people who meant the most to him.

Familiar, comic voices wafted in the air.

Roman and Tej were still arguing over how much the barbecue smelled like burnt takeout from an 'underground' kitchen.

"Nah, nah, see…that's because the few burgers and dogs I let you cook you burned."

"The few _you_ let me cook. Nah. You are seriously trippin', man. See it's _all_ you. And you're doin' that Scooby-do thing again. You need to cut that out. Way out." Tej gave Roman a 'are you for real' look and finished rounding up the meat that wasn't overcooked on the serving tray.

Mia and Brian were laughing. Dom glanced over his shoulder, a wide grin spreading over his face. Their little guy was trying to pull his father's nose off of his face. In earnest, Brian's lips sought to kiss his darling shaver's wriggling wrist. Dom caught sight of Letty lift the child from Brian's arms. With much unbridled laughter, she began cooing to the giggling boy. Jack had liked her right off. Several Spanish words of endearment lovingly ensued and Letty showered Jack's rosy cheeks with kisses. Mia and Brian's bundle of unadulterated joy had everyone grouped around the table avowing that the kid had inherited Mia's incontestable good looks, and Brian's goofy, yet endearing, smile.

Brian was very vocal when he objected. Mia defended her man. Their son would grow up to be every bit the lady-killer his daddy was. You could tell by the look in the little guy's eyes, no exaggeration.

There was talk of marriage now, straight-up. No sacred vows would ring truer than the ones Mia and Brian they stood ready to swear.

Everyone hoped that Han was infected by their mirth and good cheer. They were giving it their all, trying their best to induce him to at least smile a little. If he couldn't, it was okay, but if he could manage a weak one, at best, who knew…maybe a rainbow would appear, some sign that he was going to be all right. Sinking to the depths of despair had its way of marring souls forever.

Gisele...

Why? Why hadn't she pulled him along with her, instead of sacrificing herself? She had saved his life. For what so he could go on without her? He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on without her.

Thinking her name for as many times as he had, after he'd lost his grip of her hand, made Han lose the fragile grip he had on reality. She didn't feel gone, just not here physically. In spirit, most definitely; she was right where he needed her to be. With her arm slung around his neck, nuzzling his scalp with her aristocratic nose. He'd never be over her. To be over her meant doing what came unnaturally, shunning all memory of her from his mind, forcing it to go blank, suppressing the precious zest for life and deepening love they had shared.

Doing that would be beastly and the road to salvation at the same time. The Tokyo drifter, who made street racing seem 'mad simple,' shuddered involuntarily.

"Love you, Gis…always will. I'll never let you go." Maybe he'd go back to Japan, race all comers. Roll the dice with his life. Maybe fan those embers of his smoldering death wish. Fire burned within his eyes, eyes that had shed so many tears, they had run bone-dry. He had mouthed those words, looking straight at Tej who was asking him if he wanted pickles, relish, ketchup and mustard on his hot dog.

The mourner hadn't eaten in days, not since the love of his life had perished.

"Do it up," Han instructed, his voice a murmur. His mind still on the fireball that plane had become when it had flounced down, bursting into ravenous flames. Hunger of a hideous nature ate him alive where he sat, while he grieved, nursing his beer.

Tej flicked a thumps up at him and went to work.

It was time to eat, enough preparation already. Eyes bigger than stomachs ogled the bountiful spread.

Passionately, Roman dug his hand into the bowl of chips. Nachos ruled in his book. He crammed triangular perfection. "Let's do this," he impatiently urged his sluggish multilingual, multiracial, ethically-diverse family to get the lead out so they could eat.

Dom had Letty in his lap in the Adirondack chair, which had been left on the street by an unidentified neighbor. The reunited couple whispered in each other's ears, moonstruck grins split their faces as they radiated elation. She couldn't remember a thing, but as long as she cleaved to this man, who knew the inner woman, she would trust him, find it in herself to relive her past with him. They would forge fresher memories, together, be stronger in the making.

Maybe there would be double wedding. Time to make what they had legal. Dom chuckled, after chugging his beer. Winning Letty's heart again would be fun, as it had been the first time.

Since Roman had dove into the bowl of chips, Brian pointed an accusatory finger at his childhood friend and shouted words dripping bravado. It was on the fast-talker to bless the table. The loved ones joined hands with hearts and bowed their heads.

After Roman had done the free-spirited honors, the family dug into the plentiful food prepared by loving, skilled hands that were trained to shift screaming gears the way the average hands of everyday people could simply fill a glass with water.

The family heaped their plates with tempting fare, stuffed their faces, as their hearts overflowed. The members of this unique family, grateful for the repast and the unparalleled love that went with it, rejoiced as one. Regardless of what the future held, motor oil and the unbreakable devotion they shared were thicker than blood. They would hold tight, come what may.

Irresistibly, Dom couldn't help bring to his mind the sentiment he heartily embraced...ride or die. But, to live and breathe in L.A. once more was elysian.

Truth was truth, having been proven in countless significant ways. There was no place like home.


End file.
